Ratas
by Fanderichie
Summary: Shion encuentra una vieja enciclopedia en el cuarto que comparte con Nezumi y decide aprender un poco más sobre las ratas. Sorprendentemente, todo lo que va leyendo puede aplicarse a su compañero, ¡¿incluso el tamaño de su cola!.


RATAS

Los días en el Distrito Oeste se hacían largos. La atmósfera era asfixiante; el calor era inhumano, el humo de las fábricas inundaba las calles de una neblina tóxica que irritaba los ojos y la garganta. Las casas de madera, completamente destartaladas, veían caer sus vigas roídas por las termitas o dañadas por el moho. Como era esperable para alguien venido de la estática y casi irreal No.6, aquel panorama deprimía a Shion. Normalmente el muchacho sabía estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pero de vez en cuando, cuando ya no podía soportar más el estar en ese lugar tan real, tan… demasiado humano, lejos de su madre y la vida que él conocía, no podía evitar quedarse en el habitáculo que compartía con Nezumi a pensar en qué habría ocurrido si no hubiera huido de No.6. Era una paradoja. Cuando vivía en No.6 ansiaba con todo su ser salir de allí, volar libre, huir de aquella cárcel asfixiante; pero cuando por fin salió y vio la realidad que le esperaba fuera de su ciudad-utopía, la añoranza se apoderó de él. Shion no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano real, a la vida, en definitiva; y aunque en lo más profundo de sí sabía que con la ayuda de Nezumi podría acostumbrarse a todo aquello y aprender a vivir de verdad, en aquellos días tristes de transición en los que parecía que todo le superaba, se le antojaba una meta imposible.

"Necesito distraerme", pensó. Se levantó del viejo sofá rojo y de una zancada se acercó a la vastísima colección de libros que su compañero poseía. Pasó la mirada vagamente por todos ellos hasta que uno especialmente grueso llamó su atención. Era una enciclopedia. Cogió el libro con cierta dificultad y se sentó con él en la cama. Shion estaba absolutamente fascinado con la cantidad de información que había allí sobre prácticamente cualquier tema, y en un momento de iluminación, se le ocurrió buscar la palabra "rata". Quizás encontraría algo interesante.

_Las ratas se han extendido por toda la tierra junto con el ser humano, aprovechando los desplazamientos por barco para colonizar nuevos territorios._

El muchacho, que hasta ese momento había estado completamente solo, sintió que sus pequeños amigos Cravat y Mcbeth aparecían como de la nada y se sentaban en la cama junto a él. Shion quedó pensativo en cuanto los vio, ya que ciertamente, aquellos ratoncillos se desplazaban con pasmosa facilidad por todo el territorio, e incluso eran los únicos que podían entrar en No.6 sin ningún tipo de problema. Acarició la suave cabecita a Cravat, por quien parecía sentir debilidad, y siguió leyendo:

_Sus sentidos están muy desarrollados, sobre todo el oído, el olfato y el gusto. Además, se orientan perfectamente en la oscuridad._

Una vez más, Shion cesó su lectura para reflexionar sobre la información que acababa de recibir. Lo de los sentidos era cierto en Nezumi. El peliblanco no pudo evitar recordar aquel primer encuentro con su compañero, aquel fortuito encuentro que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero sobre todo recordó el momento en que el joven Nezumi le hizo subir las escaleras de su propia habitación con la luz apagada mientras cargaba una bandeja con comida. Ciertamente el peliazul tenía los sentidos desarrollados y podía manejarse en la oscuridad como si de una verdadera rata se tratara. Volvió a su lectura.

_En cuanto a sus capacidades cognitivas, se caracterizan por su astucia, como ya demostró Dalla Torre en 1880, quien pudo observar cómo las ratas se llevaban huevos sin romperlos._

- Astucia… sí, Nezumi es muy astuto, ¿verdad? – Shion volvió a acariciar a Cravat, que movió la cabeza asintiendo; aunque quizás sólo le gustaban las caricias que estaba recibiendo. El joven muchacho, a cada frase que leía, no podía evitar asimilarla con su compañero. Todo se ajustaba tan bien a él, que incluso convirtió su lectura en un divertido juego mediante el que quizás podría descubrir algo nuevo sobre Nezumi.

_La rata es una nadadora excepcional. Se han dado casos de ratas que han nadado incluso 400 metros en mar abierto para llegar a un nuevo territorio._

En ese momento entró Nezumi en la habitación. Había salido por la mañana para ocuparse de unos asuntos con la perrera, pero se alargaron más de la cuenta y esa era la primera vez que pisaba su cuartucho desde la mañana. En cuanto entró, encontró al peliblanco completamente absorto con un libro más pesado que él mismo. Le entró la curiosidad:

- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

- Ah, ¡hola Nezumi, no te he oído entrar! – "pues no he sido precisamente silencioso", pensó la rata, y mecánicamente se quitó las botas y su cazadora de cuero. – Estoy leyendo esta vieja enciclopedia – Anunció felizmente Shion.

- ¿La eniclopedia entera? – Preguntó Nezumi con tono burlón. – Vaya, pues sí que eres un cerebrito.

- No, hombre. Estoy leyendo la entrada sobre las ratas. – Ante eso Nezumi entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos. – Es muy interesante, ¡y la mayor parte de la información se puede aplicar a tu persona! – Concluyó animadamente y fascinado el chico.

- Eso es una chorrada – Nezumi se sentó en el sofá que antes había estado ocupando su compañero, con aire cansado y apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

- De eso nada. Mira, acabo de leer que la rata es una nadadora excepcional, y tú nadas muy bien. ¿O ya no te acuerdas de cuando me ayudaste a escapar de No.6? – Nezumi miró a Shion desde el rabillo del ojo, sin mover la cabeza – Hay ratas que han nadado incluso 400 metros para llegar a un nuevo territorio. ¡Increíble!

- ¿Y qué? Hay mucha gente que nada bien – Nezumi volvió a retirar la mirada a Shion y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse.

- No es solo eso, es todo. Mira, ven a leer conmigo – Ofreció Shion. Ante la falta de respuesta de la rata, el propio peliblanco se levantó y se sentó junto a su compañero. Cravat y Mcbeth, que se habían reunido ya con el resto de ratoncillos, se subieron a la mesa para seguir escuchando (aunque quizás sólo quisieran conseguir nuevas caricias). Shion empezó a leer en alto, así que Nezumi se incorporó y se asomó a la lectura:

_Gesner la consideraba como "un animalejo al que habría que conocer, ya que es muy amable". _

- ¿Yo soy muy amable? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Nezumi.

- Por supuesto que eres amable. – Asintió firmemente Shion. Esa sentencia no gustó a la rata, quien hizo un sonido de disconformidad y hundió su cabeza en el libro. Lo siguiente que leyó le sacó una sonrisa de triunfo. Leyó en alto:

_El obispo de Autun en cambio, le declaró la guerra, porque ya en su tiempo la rata se revelaba como un peligro._

- ¿Ves? – Replicó triunfante Nezumi, como si aquella afirmación se tratara de un argumento con el que habría ganado la imaginaria disputa contra su compañero sobre su propia peligrosidad. Al fin y al cabo, vivir en el Distrito Oeste le había enseñado a no mostrar ningún atisbo de debilidad ante nadie. – A lo mejor no deberías confiar tan ciegamente en mí – concluyó el peliazul con media sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué no iba a confiar en ti? Nunca me has demostrado lo contrario. Yo opino como Gesner, las ratas son animalejos muy amables si los conoces, aunque al principio puedan parecer peligrosos – Sonrió amable Shion, no mirando a su compañero, sino acariciando nuevamente a los pequeños roedores. Nezumi levantó una ceja algo molesto porque aquel muchacho torpe y descuidado fuera capaz de leerlo tan abiertamente, fuera capaz de descubrir que realmente tenía un punto débil o al menos un lado amable que el resto de ciudadanos del Distrito Oeste nunca debían descubrir o estaría perdido. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, también sentía una extraña calidez en su interior, completamente alejada de todo lo que había sentido en su vida hasta el momento. Era algo confuso y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Era complicado. Siguió leyendo en alto:

_Las ratas comen de todo, es decir, son omnívoras. En las zonas urbanizadas se alimentan de la comida almacenada o de los desperdicios. En zonas no urbanizadas, se alimentan de frutos, raíces, pequeños mamíferos, insectos y otros materiales. También pueden predar sobre nidos de aves. No rehúsan la carne en putrefacción de otros animales. No pocas veces provocan la muerte de animales dormidos, incluso los de considerable tamaño. El canibalismo está muy extendido en la especie, y algunas ratas, sobre todo las más jóvenes, son devoradas por sus padres_.

- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Pero eso es muy injusto! – Se quejó Shion. – Que cometan canibalismo ya está mal, pero que los padres maten a sus crías… ¿cómo pueden hacer eso? – La expresión del chico, inundada de horror y contrariedad divertía enormemente a Nezumi, que observaba su reacción incrédulo y divertido al mismo tiempo.

- La naturaleza es injusta, Shion – Comenzó a explicar la rata con tono experimentado – El grande se come al chico, por eso él tiene que hacer todo lo posible para ser grande. Es instinto de supervivencia. Es igual con los humanos, si no nos defendemos de aquellos que nos atacan y oprimen, nos comerán del mismo modo que ocurre en la naturaleza. Tenlo presente – El tono de Nezumi se tornaba más firme a cada palabra que pronunciaba y su expresión facial también se iba tornando oscura al tiempo que avanzaba en su discurso. Pronto su rostro se iluminó de nuevo con ese sarcasmo suyo tan característico - ¿Sigues creyendo que todo lo que pone aquí puede aplicarse a mí? ¿tan mala imagen tienes de mí? – Concluyó fingiendo haberse sentido ofendido.

- Tú mismo decías que no eres amable y siempre estás hablando de cazadores y presas, dentro y fuera del muro, ¿no? – Nezumi le dedicó una sonrisa en la que se podía leer "exacto" – Pero sigo pensando lo mismo. Lo siento. – Reafirmó Shion con la cabeza alta y los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo que con aquel intercambio de opiniones no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, y cansándose un poco de aquel juego que se había inventado Shion de descubrir cosas sobre él mediante la enciclopedia, pasó su mirada vagamente por los párrafos buscando algo interesante antes de dar por concluido totalmente todo aquello.

_Las colas de las ratas suelen medir lo mismo que el cuerpo_.

Nezumi leyó ese dato en alto y repentinamente se iluminó una bombilla en su interior. Con una sonrisa maliciosa preguntó:

- Dime, Shion, hasta ahora todo lo que has leído se ha podido aplicar a mí, ¿no? – Una pausa dramática despertó en Shion las sospechas del rumbo que estaban tomando los pensamientos de su amigo- ¿quieres comprobar si esto es verdad? – Preguntó finalmente el peliazul con la intención de violentar a su compañero y ponerlo en un compromiso. Sus pretensiones se vieron satisfactoriamente cumplidas pues el rostro de Shion se tornó de un rojo intenso imposible de disimular.

- ¡Guarro! – Shion tomó la enciclopedia de manos de Nezumi rápidamente mientras las abiertas carcajadas de éste inundaban toda la estancia. - ¡MIRA! LEE ESTO – Retó el avergonzado chico elevando el volumen de su voz. Las fuertes risotadas de Nezumi se debilitaron y manteniendo su sonrisa divertida se asomó intrigado:

- "El coito dura solamente de dos a tres segund-" déjalo ya. - Dijo Nezumi arrebatando fuertemente el libro de las manos de Shion de muy mal humor- Te dije que esto era una chorrada. Ahora fue el turno del peliblanco de reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – Preguntó molesto Nezumi.

- Nada – Respondió Shion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba feliz, parecía haber vencido a su compañero, cualquiera que fuera el reto en el que aparentemente se habían sumido. Nezumi miró intensamente a su compañero durante unos instantes:

- Ahora verás – Y comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Shion, el cual intentaba zafarse de la divertida tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo la rata, sin conseguirlo.

Ambos rieron juntos hasta que cayeron exhaustos en la cama. Intentando recuperar el aliento, Shion logró decir en broma "al final va a ser cierto que las ratas sois seres peligrosos". Nezumi, más calmado, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Inconscientemente sus manos fueron acercándose hasta tocarse y de forma tentativa, Shion cogió la mano de su compañero igual que había ocurrido años atrás, cuando eran niños, en su casa de No.6. Nezumi no se movió y dejó que Shion lo cogiera de la mano al mismo tiempo que esa extraña calidez volvía a apoderarse de él.

FIN.

Notas de la autora: ¡MADRE MÍA, ME HA COSTADO MEDIA VIDA TERMINAR ESTO! Pensé que ya no lo iba a terminar nunca, ¡pero por fin he terminado de parir este fic! Sí, sí, parirlo, esto ha sido más difícil que el Parto de los Montes. No tengo mucho que explicar, la verdad, aparte de que toda la información perteneciente a las ratas la he sacado de la Wikipedia (quizás debería ser más rigurosa en mis recopilaciones de datos previas, pero bueno, esto no es un trabajo académico, ¡así que la Wikipedia servirá!).

Espero que os guste esta historia porque me ha costado muchísimo escribirla. He quedado satisfecha. Inicialmente la había planificado ligeramente más picante o sensual… pero he terminado siendo un repollo y los he puesto cogiéndose de las manos. Bueno… también es bonito, ¿no?

Agradezco los comentarios, ¡y además son gratis! Que hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar algo que lo sea, así que ya sabéis, aprovechad la oferta ;)


End file.
